Reconocerte
by olvidecontrasena
Summary: Primer historia que escribo, disculpen lo horrible que quedo, pero amo el sasuhina y no pude evitar escribirla XD


Siempre creí en los cuentos de hadas, aquel en el cual la princesa esperaba paciente la llegada de su príncipe azul, aquel de ojos color cielo y hermosos cabellos que parecían destellos de sol, al cual con solo mirar de lejos llenaba mi existencia, una existencia en la cual solo había soledad, y quizá esa es la razón por la que me aferre a un sueño tan distante como el cielo y el infierno, pero al final todo toma el rumbo que le corresponde, algunos, de manera cruel, despertamos de esos sueños y somos capaces de percatarnos de la realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que nos negamos a creer. Por eso, cuando mi hermoso príncipe al fin obtuvo el amor de su princesa de ojos color jade, no puede más que conformarme con ver como mi mundo de ilusiones se desmoronaba sin siquiera poder o querer hacer algo, ¿poder?, ¿cómo?, cómo luchar una batalla que desde un principio estuvo perdida, ¿querer?, acaso con una poción o tal vez un genjutsu?, no, definitivamente no era una opción, de qué me serviría tener su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, si al final su corazón jamás me pertenecería.

Pero la vida se encarga de poner las cosas en su lugar y darle a cada quien el lugar que le corresponde, o más bien debería decir, se encarga de dirigir a las personas al justo momento en el cual se deben cruzar con su alma gemela, ese ser que existe para complementarte, ese ser que fue creado el mismo instante que tú y que por capricho fueron separados y destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez a lo largo de la eternidad. Y pareciera otro cuento de hadas, sin embargo, lo difícil es saber reconocer a ese ser, puede estar cerca de ti y no prestas atención a su presencia, puede que a pesar de compartir el tiempo y el espacio, sobre tus ojos se encuentre una venda que te impida verle, o que estés sumido en una oscuridad que crees eterna y enfoques tus energías en otro objetivo, y es precisamente lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros no es así ¿sasuke-kun?.

Afortunadamente para nosotros; a pesar de mi venda y de tu objetivo de venganza, pudimos reconocernos, cierto que tuvimos que pasar por muchos obstáculos, tristezas, lagrimas y perdidas, sin embargo, ahora comprendo que cuando éramos gennins no era el momento de encontrarnos, primero tuvimos que liberar nuestras almas de todas y cada una de las pesadillas que nos atormentaban, y he de decir que la espera valió la pena, pues una vez que termino la guerra ninja, pudiste volver a konoha, tu hogar, y empezar una nueva historia, tú historia, una en la cual mi existencia por primera vez tuvo sentido, desde aquella vez en la que, por coincidencia, no, corrijo, por el destino, nos encontramos frente a frente, era la primera vez que notábamos la presencia del otro, la primera vez en la que nuestros ojos se encontraban directamente y fue en ese instante en que ambos lo supimos el momento de por enésima vez estar juntos, había llegado. No hubo palabras de amor eterno, ni escenas de cuentos rosas en las que con un espectacular atardecer como escenario, yo corría y saltaba a tus brazos mientras tú me recibías con los brazos abiertos y esa sonrisa tan típica de ti, no, simplemente un silencio tan revelador y a la vez tan gratificante y lleno de sentimientos fue suficiente para desde ese día necesitar estar uno al lado del otro, día con día reconociéndonos y compartiendo desde entonces no solo silencios sino también caricias que llegaban directamente al alma.

Pero, lamentablemente en ningún lado está escrito que aun cuando logres reconocer a tu alma gemela, signifique que estarás con ella para toda la eternidad, y es justamente por ese pequeño detalle que me encuentro en este lugar, ante la tumba de mi alma gemela, a quien estoy segura volveré a encontrar en otra vida.

A veces hay noches que parecen que jamás terminaran, que me sumergen en una fría y solitaria oscuridad y me trato de convencer que hubiese sido mejor no reconocerte para después perderte, ya que este dolor en mi corazón crece a cada instante, sin embargo basta con acariciar mi vientre para olvidarme de esa absurda idea, pues a pesar del dolor que se instalo en mi ser desde el día de tu muerte, tu sonrisa llena de felicidad diciéndome una y otra vez que me amabas y que eras el futuro padre más feliz del mundo, me hace volver a amar el ver un cielo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche acompañado de una resplandeciente luna que brilla solo para él.

Por eso Sasuke, espérame, prometo que las próximas veces que nos encontremos seremos cada vez más y más felices, pero mientras tanto, quédate en mis noches y de vez en cuando visítame en sueños, solo para decirme cuanto me amas y saber que estas bien. Yo mientras tanto te seguiré amando y cuidando de nuestro mayor tesoro.

-Por siempre tuya, Uchiha Hinata-


End file.
